The invention relates to a drive train of a motor vehicle between a drive aggregate and a first wheel axle and a second wheel axle, wherein the second wheel axle consists of at least one first sub-axle and a second sub-axle, which are connected with a differential for distribution of a torque.
Such a drive train was proposed in the not yet published German patent application 10 2012 021 531.4 of the applicant. In order to reduce the space required by an axle differential on the second wheel axle and thus enable a compact configuration of the second wheel axle this drive train includes instead of an axle differential on the second wheel axle a dual differential arranged at a greater distance to the second wheel axle consisting of two operably connected planetary differentials. A first one of the two differentials serves as middle differential, which is operatively connected with a drive shaft originating from the and can be operatively connected with an output shaft leading to the first wheel axle, while the second differential serves as axle differential for the second wheel axle and is operatively connected with a first connecting shaft, which leads to the first sub-axle and with a second connecting shaft which leads to the second sub-axle.
The drive train serves for transmitting a torque between the drive aggregate of the motor vehicle and the at least two wheel axles. Thus the first wheel axle and also the second wheel axle are connected to the drive aggregate by the drive train. Both wheel axles are thus driven wheel axles and hence the motor vehicle is for example an all wheel drive motor vehicle. The first wheel axle is hereby for example a front axle of the motor vehicle while the second wheel axles is the rear axle of the motor vehicle. However, the opposite configuration is also possible. The two connecting shafts serve for transmitting the torque to the second wheel axle and distribute the torque to the two sub-axles. The connecting shafts are in particular configured as cardanic shafts.